His child
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: The story of Tsunade's and Dan's child from Tsunade's point a view. Inspired by a theory I read. One-shot


I don't and never will own Naruto or any of his characters like I'll never own English as my first language

* * *

His child

 _Why do you continue mourning him?_

 _Why don't you move on?_

 _Why don't you find someone else to love?_

Those were some of the questions made to me by almost everyone I knew all of which I ignored time and time again.

It started almost two months since my fiancé died and they wanted me to find another man no scratch that it actually stared the moment he was buried in the ground they did not wait for his body to turn cold before they started trying to set me up with someone else. And that hurt quite a lot years later when the pain of losing the man, I loved and always will decrease a bit just a bit.

The people I knew the best just want me to be happy people like my teacher, my teammates or my grandmother they at least waited six months before started suggesting that he would want me to be happy but everyone else was just saying that for the fact that they wanted an heir to the Senju Clan as the last one of my clan they thought the clan would die with me.

But I have a secret no one knows I will not be the last of my clan for long because inside of me the next head of the Senju clan is growing I haven't told anyone and I don't plan to ever tell them that I am pregnant with Dan's child.

His little baby is growing up inside me every time I thought of it made me smile inside, I still wasn't good enough to smile on the outside. Not yet at least.

I am not ashamed to have a child outside of marriage shinobis don't care about it and we were both shinobi and marriage did not matter to have a child and many Kunoichi had children without being married or even becoming single mothers after the fathers of their children die on missions or wars.

I don't want anyone to know because I wanted to protect his child from the same label as the one I had growing up as a descended of the First Hokage and become its own man and shinobi, not just another Senju who would live under the First Hokage shadow like I had to be for many years.

I achieved the hard job of getting out of that shadow but I don't know if his son would be strong enough to do it or if he would hate me for always being compared to a person long dead.

That little baby saved my life when I learned he existed and made me become strong again after that horrible loss the loss of the father he will never know personally but that he will hear from every time he asks.

When my little boy was born it was the best day of my life nothing could compare to the joy of having your child in your arms for the very first time.

No one except Shizune was there because I didn't want people to know not my grandmother, not my teacher, not even my teammates whom I loved a lot. Shizune was there because she was important to both Dan and me, she was his niece the last piece of his sister and from early on I knew if our relationship went anywhere, she would be family of course, to me she was.

The child was born with my blond hair but that's the only thing that he had inherited from my family and I was glad for that one less chance for someone to find out he was a descendant of Hashirama Senju.

The little boy had the deep blue eyes of Dan's sister and his features he was beautiful so, so beautiful that he took my breath away the moment I laid my eyes on him.

It was true what they said there is nothing greater than holding your child in your arms for the first time.

Their child, their child, I always called the baby his child before he was born because it was the only thing, I was left of him. But as I looked in the bright blue eyes of her baby, I knew that he was their child and that Dan would be extremely happy to meet him.

Dan always wanted children it was his biggest dream after being an orphan from a young age and I knew he would love this little boy more than anything in the world even me and I did not mind at all because I had found someone that I would always love more than Dan something that before that I found it impossible to do.

I named the boy Minato the name Dan wanted for his son because I couldn't think of a more fitting name for the young boy.

Minato Namikaze was his full name a name so that no one would know he was related to Dan or me and to make sure no one would realize that my son was a descendant of the First Hokage for a while, not even my friends or his knew of his existence.

I was fourteen when Dan died while he was twenty-seven and we had been dating since I was a little more than a child in the looks of the civilians so no one friends never thought that we had gone that far. When my son was born, I was only fifteen and never regretted it.

Our little boy became a genius and one of the best shinobi to ever come out of Konoha. He could have graduate whenever he wanted but I wanted to keep him a child as much as possible but it was never enough for me so I let him be.

He rose in the ranks really, really quickly. Becoming a Genin at ten, a Chūnin at eleven, Jōnin at twelve, and an ANBU at thirteen. After that, I was glad when he became a Jōnin sensei at sixteen it was less dangerous than being an ANBU (most of this are not true I think but it's my story so that's what happens in this story)

I was so proud of him and was happy to have the chance to become his mother he was my best and most important achievement.

I was not that happy when he adopted a five years old child at the age of sixteen not that I did not love Kakashi to pieces I love him just as much as I would love a grandchild who shared my blood no matter how much complained I was too young to have a grandchild and he could see right through me.

He was so much like his father that it was scary not only in looks they had the same dream to become Hokage a dream which different from his father he achieved it at such a young age that he had even surpassed my grandfather's fame at an extremely young age something I thought impossible to do but he was Dan's son and Dan always made the impossible possible. So, I don't know why I was that surprised.

I was extremely proud of my son and I know Dan would be extremely proud of him too.

After all Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash, the Yondaime Hokage was his child who would not be proud to have him as a son.

But we would be just as proud and love him just as much even if that wasn't true after all, he was our son.


End file.
